The Soul Of The God
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: ¿Donde había quedado aquella promesa, de nunca dejarla sola?. Las lagrimas caían por sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, él simplemente se dedico a abrazarla con fuerza. Lo necesitaba, al igual que él. Su alma se sentía sola al igual que la de ella. One-Shot.


**¡HOLA! Este es el segundo Fic que subo de esta serie. La imaginación me ha dado para crear otro fic de ellos, por supuesto esta completo y viene a ser un pequeño One-Shot más que un Fic, espero que les guste.**

**Esta pareja me ha llamado la atención por muchas cosas, pero ignorando ellas la quise situar en una escena futura. Preguntándome: ¿Que pasaría si...**

**Y de esa leve pregunta salio esto xD...Espero que les guste.**

**Soul Eater es propiedad de Ookubo Atsushi. **

**_The soul of the god_**

-¡Chrona!-grito en su oído aquel caricaturesco ser apareciendo en su hombro derecho, ella simplemente le dedico una mirada vacía, casi desinteresada- ¡Estoy lleno!¡Esos huevos de kishin estaban deliciosos!-comento sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa que la inquietaba.

-Que gusto que estés lleno…-Fue lo único que pudo soltar antes de seguir con su caminata por los pasillos de aquella escuela a oscuras, era tarde todos los alumnos y profesores deberían estar descansando en sus hogares después de un largo día de trabajo.

Sus tacones, chocado contra el suelo fueron el único ruido que se escucho antes de que un alarido y un chillido salieran de la garganta de su arma rompiendo con el ambiente tétrico y casi terrorífico del lugar.

-¡Me estas ignorando!-exclamo tirando de sus mejillas con fuerza-¡Eres una maldita zorra!¡Ignoras a un ser tan perfecto como yo!-lloriqueo tirando de aquel cabello rosado con fuerza.

-¡Basta!-comando con voz firme su técnica haciendo que sus movimientos paran en seco. La miro por unos segundos, aquel zafiro oscuro le podía hablar claramente cuando se lo proponía.

-¡No volveré a aparecer más!-exclamo como un niño ofendido desapareciendo de su vista.

Ella simplemente continuo con su caminata, tal vez se había comportado un poco fría con él, pero no lo pudo evitar. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor de todos como para soportar las bromas de su arma.

Su garganta estaba seca, y sus ojos demostraban un cansancio rotundo ante los días que no había dormido. Por más que Ragnarok la había dejado dormir todos esos días, no era precisamente él el que le sacaba el sueño en esos días.

Cansada físicamente, no estaba. Podía estar días caminando o luchando sin mostrar muestras de cansancio, esa era una de las virtudes de poseer sangre negra, nunca era muy necesario descansar si la locura dominaba su mente. Pero se sentía cansada mentalmente. No sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Cuando entro a aquella sala y vio su imagen intimidadora a lo lejos de aquel pasillo, trago secamente antes de caminar hacia él. Si en su forma humana lo veía algo intimidante, en su forma shinigami le causaba cierto terror.

-¡Oh!...Veo que terminaste tu misión con éxito-lo escucho decir, sin que ella pudiera enfrentar aquella mascara blanca que escondía su rostro. Años atrás le resultaba algo graciosa la manera en la que eclipsaba el rostro del antiguo shinigami, pero ahora le resultaba molesta. Y no sabía como lidiar con eso.

-Si…Ragnarok se ha encargado de los huevos de kishin…-soltó sorprendiéndose de su voz algo ronca ante la sequedad que habitaba su garganta.

-Estupendo…no esperaba menos de ustedes…-dijo su actual jefe haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro bajito.

Que monotonía se había convertido su vida, la vida de ambos. Aquella compañía que sentía cuando se permitieron sincronizar sus almas, se había roto. Ya no sentía su corazón palpitar junto con el suyo, ya no sentía aquella sangre roja fluir por sus venas, al ritmo de la suya. Su alma se había separado de la del Dios.

-¿Cuántos huevos de kishin eran?-escucho la pregunta como una voz lejana de sus pensamientos.

-Cincuenta y ocho- contesto mecánicamente apretando con fuerza la piel de su brazo. Se sentía sola…

La tenía a Maka, era con ella con la única a excepción de él que no sentía aquella culpa, de ser la traidora del Shibusen o la nueva Kishin, como la denominaban en algunos libros de historia actuales, eso le carcomía el alma de una manera que en ocasiones se odiaba a sí misma y repudiaba el ser tan asqueroso que era.

A pesar de la compañía de Maka, debía aceptarlo, y dejar de mentirse a ella misma, con Maka no se sentía igual que con él. Maka era su amiga, y el Dios del mundo era…a esta altura ya no sabía que era para ella.

-Debieron ser ochenta y ocho- chasqueo su lengua con cierta molestia. Ella se permitió observarlo con atención, había cambiado. Claro que había cambiado. Su altura podía intimidar a muchos, pero no era su compostura algo robusta que le brindaba aquella capa negra que llevaba la que le daba el aire intimidante, ella lo sabía bien. Era su alma inmensa la que le era intimidante a varios estudiantes y algunos técnicos avanzados.

-Chrona- la llamo haciendo que ella dejara sus pensamientos de lado para notar la cercanía que habían obtenido el uno del otro.-¿Qué sucede?- La pregunta hizo que sus ojos se opacaran ante la tristeza que cargaba en esos momentos.

-N-nada…Shinigami-Kun… -pudo articular escondiendo su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

Una mano fría pero a la vez cálida, se poso en su mejilla haciendo que ella posara sus ojos en aquella mascara blanca que la miraba con intensidad. Con algo de brusquedad la tomo entre sus manos tirándola de ella con fuerza. Miro el rostro sorprendido del Shinigami, haciendo que se abrazara a si misma ante la desesperación de esa mirada.

Sus ojos ardían, nuevamente sentía las lagrimas caer sobre sus mejillas con fuerza. Se tapo sus ojos con sus manos, frente a la atenta mirada color dorada de su jefe, su Dios. Dos brazos fuertes la rodearon dándole una sensación en su pequeño pecho que hacía meses no sentía. La sensación de tener un refugio, un lugar a donde permanecer. Apoyo su rostro en aquel amplio pecho que se acercaba hacia ella con seguridad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-volvió a preguntar posando su mentón afilado en aquella melena de cabellos rosados, sentía el olor a bosque incrustarse en sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sonreír, pero aquel olor a lavanda, definitivamente lo hizo cerrar sus ojos con lentitud.

-M-me…S-siento sol-sola- balbuceo con su voz cortada ante el llanto, haciendo que él abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

Su sorpresa fue remplazada por la tristeza, para luego llegar a imponencia rotunda de la realidad. Se aferro a aquel cuerpo delgado y fino, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo necesitaba.

Desde que se convirtió en un Shinigami completo, su vida y su existencia se había condenado a permanecer en aquella habitación, con el fin de mantener resguardado el en Shibusen y Death City. Triste realidad a la cual enfrentaba día a día, con ayuda de sus amigos, y con ayuda de ella.

Pero ahora, ver a aquella dama a la cual había prometido proteger y estar siempre a su lado, se quebraba como una frágil porcelana frente a él, le causaba una puntada aguda en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía él permanecer calmado, cuando la razón por la cual soportaba aquello, se quebraba?

-Yo también…-sintió sus ojos zafiros como si fueran dos cuchillas poderosas de sentimientos- me siento solo…

No hubo contestación por parte de ella, ni siquiera un monosílabo o un "No se lidiar con esto". No, no hubo nada de eso. Simplemente un leve rose en sus labios seguido de una suave lagrima rodando por la mejilla de ella, al sentir nuevamente aquella alma cercana invadiéndola en su totalidad.

-Una vez lo prometí…-susurro él meciéndola en sus brazos con su espalda apoyada en aquel espejo, como si fuera una niña que no podía dormir- Jamás te dejaría sola…Quieras o no, siempre voy a estar ahí…te guste o no te guste…

Sintió como sus parpados se cerraban ante el cansancio y la calidez. Sin quererlo hacer se rindió a aquellas caricias suaves que eran depositadas en su coronilla, como un leve masaje para su mente atormentada por la soledad. Sin quererlo hacer, decayó en aquellos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban con una protección absoluta. El cansancio de las noches sin dormir y el esfuerzo físico que ponía en cada misión, pudieron con ella haciendo que caiga desvanecida en los brazos de aquel hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa suave dibujada en su rostro blanco.

La miro por unos minutos antes de besar sus labios tiesos con anhelación. Había extrañado aquella paz, que se brindaban mutuamente. Sus almas eran saludables, cuando se sincronizaban a la perfección.

Chrona era aquella alma que estaba tan desquiciada como la suya. La vulnerabilidad y soledad de sus almas eran idénticas, haciendo que al unirlas y sincronizarlas como lo haciendo en esos momento, se volvieran tranquilas y felices. Una vez le había dicho que fortaleciera su alma, y vaya que lo había hecho, un suave brillo de orgullo rodaba sus ojos al ver como lentamente su almas se volvía cada vez más brillante y sana.

Esa muchacha desalineada y sin personalidad, la poseedora de la sangre negra y una de las más poderosas técnicas del Shibusen, se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, capaz de tener una personalidad tan encantadora que podía hipnotizar a cualquier humano e inclusive a un dios como él. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Chrona…Era suya y de nadie más.

* * *

End.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
